


Powerful

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Saves Magnus Bane, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archer Alec Lightwood, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Fanvids, Gen, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Saves the Day, Magnus Bane in Edom, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Season 03, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: best moments of season 03
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again.  
> I've thought about posting these videos for a bit. They are supposed to be seen together, 'cause they tells season 03 from two different points of view. I really hope you 'll enjoy...  
> Unfortunatly, I own nothing but the mistakes ^_^

[Paint it black](https://youtu.be/naG5UtZoidw)

[Silent running (can you hear me calling you?)](https://youtu.be/EdVeywGtC7U)


End file.
